Ash and the Army of Darkness (Comic)
Ash and the Army of Darkness was an eight issue series that was published by Dynamite Entertainment beginning in 2013 and ending in 2014, along with a one issue annual comic. It was a complete reboot of Dynamite's Army of Darkness series. Synopsis The story picks up immediately after the Army of Darkness film (like the Ashes 2 Ashes story) with Ash telling his story about his journey to 1300 A.D. to his S-Mart co-worker Ted, the Deadite attacking in the store, and Ash disposing of with with multiple gunshots. After going in for a kiss from his female co-worker, Ted tells Ash that more Deadites are attacking the store. He quickly handles the situation, and finds that the entire S-Mart store has been teleported to 1300 A.D. Ash walks out to find that The Wise Man had read from the Necronomicon, turning him into a Deadite and creating his own "Army of Darkness". He tells Ash the reason he summoned him was because he had lost the book and needs Ash to retrieve it. Ash refuses and is taken prisoner by the Deadites. Later a messenger arrives at Castle Kandar and informs Lord Arthur that The Chosen One has possibly returned. Meanwhile somewhere in the woods, three Deadites looking for human souls to swallow are killed by a knight who reveals herself to be Sheila, who is looking for Ash. In a castle overlooking a cliff, Ash is being tortured by the dead for refusing to help them. Back in the woods, Sheila finds the people she is looking for: a cult that worships The Chosen One. When Ash first left 1300 AD, he left his Chainsaw and Boomstick behind, and the cult had decided to keep these weapons should he return. Sheila informs them that he has returned, and he is in danger. As Ash waits in the castle for the evil in the woods to come and take him, Sheila and the cult attack the army of the dead. Ash and Sheila fight through the Deadites and escape. The two arrive at a lake where Sheila tells Ash he's been gone for seven months, and in that time whoever has stood in the army's way has joined their ranks when they were defeated. Soon they arrive to the graveyard where Ash originally found the book of the dead. When they walk up to the stone altar where the three books resided, there were now six copies. Ash grabs the wrong one, and the other copies come to life and fly at him like bats. Ash revs up the Chainsaw and knocks the books out of the air, cutting them up in the process. They grab the only book on the altar not to come to life and start heading out of the graveyard, only to bump into a giant Evil Ash. Ash leads the giant towards the Deadite Wise Man's camp, and throws the book at the Wise Man. The giant Ash smashes the Wise Man into the ground, causing the evil force that possessed him to leave his body. Meanwhile, the giant is cradling the book of the dead like a baby, and Ash sticks his Chainsaw into the monster's head. Arthur and Henry The Red arrive, and Arthur knights Ash. Ash turns to face Sheila, and realizes that she has been turned back into a Deadite, and she takes off into the night sky. Realizing he can't use his Chainsaw forever since it runs on gas, he has the Blacksmith craft a sword hand attachment. Ash heads out to try to save Sheila, and runs into a woman named Sulevia, who lives in a place she calls The Grove. Sulevia gives Ash a drink that lets him see events that his subconscious has blocked. It turns out when Ash was a child, he was attacked by a Deadite, but he managed to defeat her with a rock. This Deadite that will attack Ash when he is a child is the same spirit that possesses Sheila in 1300 AD. Before Ash leaves The Grove, Sulevia warns Ash that The Chosen One must never speak the words "Faceless Man" three times in his lifetime or the Deadites will be able to roam the Earth in the daylight and a powerful monster will be unleashed. Of course, Ash says the words two times accidently. Before Ash can leave, Sulevia is killed by Sheila's army, and Deadite Sheila herself arrives. Ash fights her for sometime and manages to get her into the sunlight, expelling the evil spirit from her body. As he and Sheila ride off back to the castle, Ash proposes to Sheila. She says yes, but only if he stays in 1300 AD. On the ride back, Ash slips up and says "Faceless Man" for a third time. Unbeknownst to them, a rotting hand reaches out of the ground... Subscription/Variant Covers ASHandAOD01CovSubscription.jpg AATAOD2.jpg ASHAAOD3Subscription.jpg ASHAAOD4Subscription.jpg AATAOD5.jpg ASHAAOD6Subscription.jpg ASHAAOD7Subscription.jpg AATAOD8.jpg ASHAAOD12ndPrinting.jpg|Issue #1 Second Printing Cover Notes * This series begins Dynamite's rebooted Army of Darkness continuity. The reboot series only lasted until 2015, then Dynamite returned to their main continuity. Next In The Ash And The Army of Darkness Series * Ash and The Army of Darkness Annual 2014 Category:Comics Category:Army of Darkness comics Category:Dynamite Entertainment titles